JJAPrice15's RockADoodle
by JJAPrice15
Summary: Parody of RockADoodle! Jacob, Jaden, Naruto and Ash leave Twilight Town, unaware that the evil Mephiles is plotting his attack. It's up to Molly, Mokuba and Hatoko to get thm back.


Hey guys! Guess what? I'm making a parody of _Rock-A-Doodle_!

I don't own _Rock-A-Doodle_, or anything and anyone in this parody. Everyone and the movie all belong to their respective owners. Please, don't sue me.

Enjoy the show. And you'll have to wait for the other fics.

-------------------------------------------

The screen fades to outer space.

JJAPrice15 presents

A Fan Fiction production

A JJAPrice15 film

**JJAPrice15's Rock-A-Doodle**

Screenplay by Neros Urameshi

Original songs by JJAPrice15 and T.J. Kuenster

Musical Score by Robert Folk

Executive Producers: JJAPrice15, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor and Retro Mania

Then, a male (and soon-to-be-familiar) voice narrates the story.

Producers: JJAPrice15, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor and Retro Mania

_Once upon a time, back before I even mastered the Sharringan, the sun came up._

Then, the sun starts to rise

Directed by JJAPrice15

_Now, I know that every day sunrise may not be such a big deal to some people. But imagine for a moment, that instead of rising up, like this. _

The sun shines brighter, lighting over the earth.

Featuring the voices of:

Bryce Papenbrook

Matthew Charles

Maile Flanagan

Veronica Taylor

Yuri Lowenthal

David Kaufman

Lara Jill Miller

Sarah Natochenny

Stephanie Sheh

Amy Brinbaum

Vic Mignogna

Caroline Lawson

Sasha Paysinger

Lisa Ortiz

Adam Wylie

Peggy O'Neal

Kate Higgins

Mickey Rooney

Quinton Flynn

Tom Gibis

Amy Palant

Tara Strong

Wayne Grayson

Monica Rial

Hayden Panettiere

Doug Erholtz

Bridget Hoffman

Edie Mirman

Lacey Chabert

Allison Keith

Amanda Brown

Jessica Boone

Janice Kawaye

And Dan Green as Mephiles the Dark

_One morning, where you__, it took a look around and decided to go back to sleep. It happened once to us. Let me tell you all about it._

We follow light from the sun and then see a town named Twilight Town. There lived four boys. Each one wearing amulets that each have a sun symbol on it.

The first boy was a sixteen-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears gray gloves with yellow straps, a black shirt underneath a short sleeved red jacket with yellow straps in the middle and blue at the bottom, white shoulder armor pads, red pockets black pants with red bottoms and yellow bottom pockets, and white-red-yellow-blue shoes with black straps. He also wears a necklace with an upside down crown. He has a left arm made of Automail and black bandages around his wrists. He was JJAPrice15, Jacob for short.

The second was a seventeen-year-old boy with brown eyes and brown hair layered in two sections: light brown on the top section and dark brown in the bottom section. He wore a Red Slifer jacket with a black shirt under it, white pants and red shoes. He was Jaden Yuki.

The third boy was a twelve-year-old boy. He has blond spiky hair, and he wore an orange sweatshirt with a white collar, orange sweatpants, blue footwear, and a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it. He was Naruto Uzumaki.

The final boy was a well-built teenage boy about fourteen-years-old wearing a backpack. He had black spiky hair, and he wore a red baseball cap (which had a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front, and there was a green arc over a green dot on the front), a blue hoody with black sleeves and a dark gray hood, along with blue pants and black and dark blue sneakers. He was Ash Ketchum.

The four boys then start walking through town and begun to sing.

Jacob: _**Oh whoa, what a day. **_

_**The sun is shinning bright. **_

Jaden: _**Oh whoa, sunny day **_

_**Down here on the town**_

The boys then noticed two villains coming towards the town square, then, they zipped away.

Naruto: _**Hey you, stay away**_

Ash: _**You big bullying monsters.**_

Jacob, Jaden, Naruto and Ash: _**Or we'll shine with these amulets of ours.**_

The boys then meet up with a fifteen-year-old girl, who had auburn hair and blue eyes. She wore white shirt and purple pants with a pink sleeveless dress over it, a pink bandana around her neck, a pair of goggles, a black belt around her waist and white shoes. That girl was none other than Kairi. With her are five figures and two animals.

The first figure was a young 15-year-old boy with blond hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a brown cloak over a dark brown vest and a white long-sleeved t-shirt, and dark brown matching pants with black boots. This was Edward Elric, sometimes known as "The Full Metal Alchemist"

The second figure was a thirteen-year-old girl wearing a pink and white colored sleeveless shirt, long, pink gloves, yellow shorts and pink and white shoes as well as a camera around her neck. Her hair was brown in color and her eyes were pink in color. She was Kari Kamiya.

The third figure was a boy at Kari's age. He wore a green and yellow colored shirt, light green shorts and green and white colored shoes as well as a white hat. His hair was blonde in color and his eyes were blue in color. This was T.K. Takashi.

The fourth figure was a fifteen-year-old boy with light blue-ish green hair and gray eyes. He wore a red shirt under a yellow jacket, white pants, yellow shoes and glasses. This was Jaden's best friend, Syrus Truesdale.

The last figure was a fourteen-year-old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with, a red ribbon under, a red jacket, a red plaid skirt, white socks and brown shoes. She was Konoka Konoe, Syrus' girlfriend

Sitting on T.K.'s shoulder was what appeared to be a cream and orange colored pig-like creature with wings on his head, black paws and blue eyes. The creature was Patamon, T.K.'s Digimon companion.

Next to Kari was a small, cat-like creature with orange gloves with red stripes on her front paws, long, black claws, a purple striped tail with a purple tuft towards the end, and purple tufts on her ears. Otherwise, her fur was white in color, and her eyes were blue. This was Kari's Digimon companion, Gatomon.

Then, the voice began to narrate again.

_These boys are our best pals: Jacob, Jaden, Naruto and Ash. And though it was true that they like to act like idiots. But the fact was, those boys can sing and fight bad guys. _

Kairi, Edward, T.K., Kari, Syrus, Konoka: _**Sun do shine!**_

Patamon and Gatomon: _**Sun do shine! **_

_**Sun do shine!**_

_**Sun do shine!**_

Jacob: _**Well, my father taught me how to sing. **_

_**So, that's why this power means everything. **_

_**Sun do shine, you better shine! **_

_**Sun do shine, you better shine! **_

_We all had our jobs in Twilight Town. Thiers was to bring up the sun._ The voice narrates, _And when they use their amulets, up they came._

Then we see some girls rushing over to the boys as they walked to six figures.

The first one was a well-built thirteen-year-old boy with black hair, and he wore a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it. He also wore a blue shirt, a dark blue jacket, a light blue scarf, black jeans and black sneakers. He was Sasuke Uchiha

The second one was a nine-year-old blond-haired girl with a black highbred, a black sleeveless blouse and a skull-shaped charm, a black sleeveless jumpsuit, red pants, and black shoes. She was MiniMandy (A.K.A. Minia).

The third one was a ten-year-old, skeleton boy with a patch of brown hair on the front of his head. He had a black hooded jacket, black pants, black sneakers and black fingerless gloves. He was Minia's older brother, Grim Jr.

The fourth one was a fourteen-year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval-shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. He was none other than Danny Fenton, A.K.A the legendary halfa, Danny Phantom.

The fifth one was a thirteen-year-old Asian girl. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she wore a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. She was none other than the Te Xuan Ze and Danny's girlfriend, Juniper Lee, June for short.

He sixth and final one was a thirteen-year-old girl with a backpack on her back. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a dragon birthmark on her right arm, and she wore a white tank-top, pink pants, and brown sandals. Her name was Rose.

_That's me, working on my Sharringan, with Grim Jr., Minia, Danny, June and Rose watching._ Sasuke narrated.

"Hey, guys." Jacob greeted.

"Hi, Jacob!" Minia greeted happily.

"What's up?" Grim Jr. asked.

"Not much" Ash replied.

What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Working on my Sharringan, so I can master it." Sasuke replied.

"Again?" Jaden asked in disbelief.

"Duh," June said

"Don't worry, he'll get used to it." Danny explained, "Eventually."

At that moment the girls from earlier appear: Olette, Terra, Misty and Renee Roberts.

"Oh hey, girls," Jacob said, as he, Jaden, Naruto and Ash look up.

"Aren't they handsome?" asked Olette.

"They're so dreamy," sighed Terra.

"They are a dream!" Misty commented.

"And they're single too!" Renee said with pride.

As she said this she bumps the other girls intentionally. They all sigh dreamily.

Sasuke then continues to narrate_: Maybe they weren't the smartest boys that ever lived but when they use their amulets, there was peace and harmony. _

As the boys pass by, we see a group of kids.

The first person was a ten-year-old boy with brown hair. He had green eyes, a white t-shirt with a black stripe going down the middle, dark green cargo pants, white and black tennis shoes, and a black watch of some sort. He was Ben Tennyson.

The second person was a ten-year-old girl. She had pink eyes and red hair and wore a pink dress that had a black stripe going around the middle, along with a red bow on her head and she also wore white socks and black ballet shoes. She was Blossom.

The third person was a twelve-year-old boy. He had red hair and glasses. He wore a white lab coat, purple gloves, black pants and black boots. He was the boy genius and Blossom's boyfriend, Dexter.

The fourth person was an eight-year-old girl with blue eyes, green hair with two red rose buds in them, a green jacket with a red ruby and yellow rims on it, a white dress with a flower-shaped skirt with green ends on it, white stocking and green shoes. She was none other than Cosmo, a young Seedrian girl.

The fifth and final person was a golden yellow two-tailed fox wearing red sneakers. His name is Tails, Cosmo's boyfriend.

Ben, Blossom, Dexter, Cosmo and Tails were playing with water guns nearby while a clown was resting on a hammock. He had green skin (not in a sick way, but in a face paint way), black hair, triangles under the eyes (along with the sides of them) and black eyes. He wore an orange jacket, blue pants, a yellow vest with a white shirt under it, a pink bowtie, brown shoes and an orange top hat. He even has a cigar in his mouth. He was none other than Flip. But as they continued playing the squirting of the water guns hit Flip, waking him. Flip looked up at the kids, glaring at them as he snapped. "Hey! Do you mind not playing with your water guns while I'm having my nap?"

"Sorry, Flip." The kids said in unison.

_Well plenty of harmony any ways, _Sasuke explained,_ and lots of Sunshine, fun and adventure. _

Next the boys join Miroku and Sango in tune to their instruments, while playing their own.

Jacob: _**Well, my father taught me how to sing. **_

_**So, that's why this power means everything. **_

_**Sun do shine, you better shine! **_

_**Sun do shine, you better shine! **_

Chorus: _**You better shine!**_

Olette, Terra, Misty and Renee faint after sighing dreamily.

Jaden: _**You better shine!**_

Kairi, Edward, T.K., Kari, Syrus, Konoka, Sasuke, Danny, June, Rose, Grim Jr. and Minia: _**You better shine!**_

Naruto: _**You better shine!**_

Ben, Blossom, Dexter, Tails and Cosmo: _**You better shine!**_

Ash: _**You better shine!**_

Patamon and Gatomon: _**You better shine!**_

Jacob, Jaden, Naruto and Ash: _**You better shine!**_

_**Sun, you better shine!**_

Sango and Miroku gave the final tune in their instruments as the song ended. Everyone laughs as Jacob mimics the sound of his guitar.

_There was no doubt about it, _Sasuke said still narrating, _The boys kept us all up and going strong._

"Good day, Jacob and friends!" Mac, Lilo, Timmy Turner, Sophie Azlan (yellowhearts' OC), Shippo and Nina Tucker greeted.

_But all that was about to change._ Sasuke explained. _One morning, before the boys were even awake…_

An intruder entered the town. He was a ghost-like man. He had black hair with white in the middle, shaped like devil's horns, a black goatee, red glowing eyes, and blue skin. This man's outfit consisted of a white shirt, black gloves, a white cape with red on the inside, white pants, and black boots. He was known as none other than Vlad "Plasmius" Masters.

"Hey, you four! Get down here!" Vlad demanded.

…_Vlad Plasmius snuck onto to town to stop the boys from usig their amulets._

The boys fight Vlad. Naruto uses his shadow clone jutsu, while Vlad uses his Ghost Multiplication.

_Of course, the boys wouldn't give up without a fight._

Vlad knocks Naruto towards Jacob, Jaden and Ash.

_But what he didn't know,_ Sasuke narrates, with his tone sounding grave and dark,_ was that Vlad had been sent by Mephiles the Dark, a sinister being. _

The boys keep fighting Vlad, who fired ghost blasts. Fortunately, the boys dodged them. Then, the boys use their powers (via Jacob's Keyblade, Naruto's Rasengan, Jaden's monsters and Ash's Pikachu). That defeated Vlad. Then, the battle was over. The boys, exhausted, gasped for breath as they collapsed on their knees.

_Now the good news was that the boys won the fight but the bad news . . .was that the fiend had done his dirty deed._

Everyone gathered to see how was everything as they spotted the 4 worn out boys and the defeated Vlad.

_For in all of the commotion the boys forgot to energize and power up. So the sun was coming up without them. _

Everyone gasped at this as the iridescent barrier came up slowly on the horizon. The boys turn away in shame.

_When the boys saw this, it broke their hearts. They reckoned that maybe their amulets never did raise the sun._

"Look it's coming up without him!" A voice cried from the crowd. Pretty soon everyone was laughing and jeering.

"He's a phony!"

"He's a fake!" a few yelled out. (AN: I'm not saying names, so I won't make anyone look bad)

Sasuke narrated with sadness, _Mephiles' evil Plan had worked, he turned us against our very best friend and without a reason to stay, The boys left Twilight Town to find a home and job in the city. _

Jacob, Jaden, Naruto and Ash, looking down, began to walk away, leaving the Twilight Town, as it suddenly begin to darken and rain hard. We see the crowd then backing away as it began to darken. A figure watches the boys leave. That figure was none other than Mephiles the Dark (in Sasuke Replica Form).

_Then, came the rain… and our troubles with Mephiles. _

Mephiles smiled evily with his dark keyblade in his hand, and said, "Perfect."

The screen fades to black.

--------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the first chapter. Until next chapter, Read and Review, and **NO FLAMES OF DESTRUCTIVE CRITISM!**


End file.
